Megaman Starforce: The Begginig of a new secret
by Revolve X
Summary: Many Many questions are formed wuth the rise in action after geo and sonia became a couple.
1. Intro

Megaman starforce :The Beginning of a deep secret

Welcome everybody to my story… about megaman starforce. This is my first fanfic so please you can give me some ideas about it.

Anyways let us start….

In the year 22XX, a boy with blue shorts and a red sweater, with a green pair of glasses called "Vizualizer". This boy was a special boy called Geo Stelar. This boy was special because he saved the whole world three times already, alongside with his AM-ian partner called Omega-xis. Geo could EM-Wave Change with his partner Omega-Xis to form the hero who saved the world 3 times, Mega Man.

In Geo's home

Omega-xis: "Hey boy, wake up." Trying to wake up Geo. "I said Wakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee Upppppppppppppppppppppp" he said shouting.

Geo woke up yelling "What? When? Where? How? Who? Omega-xis what do you want"

Omega-xis: "look at the clock you idiot"

Geo took out his hunter VG and said "what is going to be late" geo said while yelling….. "Omega-xis" he said with an angry tone.

Sorry kid. I was messing around when by accident I turned off the alarm" omega-xis said.

"YOU'RE SORRY HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NO TO DO THAT." Geo said

"Sorry how many times do I have to repeat it" omega-xis yelled back.

"10000000 times more" geo said

"Instead of arguing we have to hurry" mega replied

"For the first time ever you are actually right" Geo said.

"What are you questioning my intelligence" Said mega

"what ever" Geo replied while rushing to the door. "bye mom bye dad" geo said as he went to schooling thinking about how luna is going to kill him if he did not reach on time..

"Transcode Megaman" Geo yelled as he merged with Mega to form the most known hero Megaman.

In fornt of the school

Luna was waiting for him as he reached there he heard Luna yelling "YOU'RE LATE LATE LATE LATE"

"sorry mega turned off my alarm…" he was cut by luna saying no excuses.

He said sorry again.

"where is Sonia…." She was cut by a voice saying "sorry I am here." Sonia retired from music and chose to go to Echo Ridge Elementary School.

They turned around to see Sonia in her casual cloth. She was panting "you know you I should get a house near here"

Luna replied "you are excused"

"What" geo yelled.

"Anyway let us go to class" Luna said

Geo sighed and went along with it.

In the Class

"Today we are welcoming 2 new students." Said Mr. Shepar.

The class started to whisper "Who will he be"

This ends my first chapter….. Hope you like it. How do you think will be the new students Stay tuned


	2. Sonia has a plan

**WHO are the 2 new students What do you think about the first chapter…**

**Let us start**

"Our first student came here before" Mr. Shepar Continued. " you may already know him Jack enter please.

"How are you all doing anyone wants to play againest me in a poker challenge" jack said

"Jack" Geo said surprized.

"Geo suprized to see me you will be morre suprized when I beat you in a game of poker." He replied Geo laughed "yea right you cannot beat me" Geo said.

"Give me a chance to show you my skills" Jack said

"Now Now students let us welcome Patrick Springs" Mr Stelar said

"Hey everyone" Pat said

Geo was yet again surprized "How are you pat" he said

"how about a game of pokers are you in" Jack asked

"Sure" Pat replied.

"Settle down and let us begin the lesson'' said Mr Shepar

"oh great here starts the most boring thing in the history of boring things I am out" said Mega

"oh no you won't" said geo as he activated a lock

"Oh no fair" mega said

After the class the all went to play pokers

'haha' I win jack said pulling 25000 zennys

"NO I bet 20000 of them" Geo said angry

"you know kid you shoud not bet money wildly" Mega said

"shut up you're the last one I could think of to give me an advice" Geo shouted

"I did not go high risk" Pat said with a sign of relief.

"Wanna play again" asked Jack

"NO" Pat and Geo Yelled

"Okay Okay you don't need to shout" Jack replied

Geo was going home when he heard a voice behind him "Geo wait up" he turned around and saw Sonia

"Hey Sonia" he replied

"Hey … Geo *panting*"

"So what brings you here" Geo asked

Sonia blushed and said "Can I sleepover at your house"

Geo was shocked as he manged to say "I have to umm ask mom and dad"

"it is only till I get a house here" she said "no problem" geo replied

When the reached Geo's home

"Mom Dad I am home" Geo said.

"Mr amd Ms stelar could I ask you something" Sonia Said

"Yes dear and please call us kelvin and hope" Hope replied

"Ok Hope and kelvin" she said "can I ummmm…."

Geo saw how hesitated sonia was and continued "Sonia wants to sleepovver till she finds a house in Echo Ridge" Geo said blushing"

Do you think geo's parents will accept. How do you like this chapter.


	3. A plan works and other is created

What do you think will Sonia's plan be if geo's parents accepted. Let us continue the story.

"Ok dear" they answered

"YAY" she said " I am going to bring all my stuff this might take some time "

"Wait if she moves in then that out-of tune harp is coming right I better find a place to….." mega was interupted by a hammer that hit his head.

"You are not going anywhere" lyra said while she started to beat him up with the hammer

"Lyra you could stay here until I get my stuff" Sonia said

"OK" lyra replied

Mega thought "this is my chance to run" he was making a run for it

"You will never catch me I am g…"as he saw to hammers thrown at him. He was surprized so he did not dodge it.

"How many hammers does lyra have" Geo siad

" I really donot know" Sonia replied

"I GIVE UP" Mega shouted

Hope: Don't late dear

Sonia: ok hope

After Dinner

Kelvin: It is getting late Geo Sonia go to your room. Don't have to much fun with sonia he said eith a smirk

Sonia: OK

Sonia: this is my chance to confess my love to Geo

They went to bed

Sonia: Geo I want to tell you something

Geo: what is it Sonia

Sonia: Geo I lov….

Geo surpized and blushed madily: what did you say

Sonia: Nothing

Geo then kissed Sonia causing Sonia to blush madly

Geo: I love you Sonia

Sonia: I love you too

While in the wave world Mega was hurling and Lyra was happy for them.

Mega: I don't understand humans AT ALL

Lyra while hited him with a hammer

Lyra: keep your yack shut

Mega: Okay ma'am each

Back to Geo

Geo: You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep in the extra matress

Sonia: OK

Sonia kissed him in the cheek and then they lip locked

Geo and sonia said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

The next day

After getting ready for school

Geo: Mom Dad I would like to announce that sonia and I are dating now

Sonia: I hope you accept

Hope: Sure honey no problem

Kelvin whispering to geo: way to go son but be careful not to play with Sonia much

Geo looked at is father and was blushing like a tomato…

Geo: what do you mean

Kelvin: Nothing

Ok we are off to school. Sonia said

Have a good time. Hope replied

Sure. Geo said

They went while holding hands

They passed Luna's house

When Luna saw this she was covered by a black aura and with red eyes.

She immedialtity called Bud after that Zack

Bud: hey Prez what did you call for?

Luna: Geo and Sonia are dating

Bud: Dating Geo you are the man

Lunawith an angry tone: What did you say

Bud: Nothing

Luna: Iwant you to think of a way to make them break up

Bud: Why

Luna: so megaman can still be mine and mine only.

Bud sighed: Okay prez

She called Zack

Zack was happy for them but he had to follow Luna

Zack sighed: Ok I will think of something

Luna: Good

Luna Hung up

When they reached school

Luna heard to voices calling her

Bud and Zack to Luna: We have a plan

What do u think will this plan be? Did you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the story but eveything else belongs to Capcom but not the characters that I created.


	4. A new friend and an old foe

**I am going to make this chapter as long as I can. Hope you like it**

Luna: that was fast. I expected you guys to take more time.

Bud and Zack: Hey that hurts

Luna: anyways. What is your plan?

Bud and Zack whispered to Luna's Ear

Luna surprised: That might work

Bud: You liked it. I came up with idea all alone prez

Zack: HEY

Luna: It is actually not bad

We are going to start now

In the class

Mr. Shepar: I know it I is weird but a new student is coming Today. Emiley come forward.

Emiley: hey guys. She was had black hair wore a yellow shirt with a green hunter VG black pants she wore a Green Jacket. All were welcoming her except Jack who was staring at her like he was hepnotized.

Mr. Shepar: Emiley you can set next to Jack.

Emiley: Hey.

Jack: hey my name is Jack

Emiley: nice to meet you jack

?: My name is Eagle

An em-being came out form Emiley's hunter VG. It had the wings of an eagle and with a brown EM wave aura and a peak like an eagle.

Mr. Shepar: Now class settle down and Luna come forth.

Luna: class as the student body president. I talked to Mr. Shepar and he agreed to give as an assignment for 25% of our grade. She continued: Everyone will become a in a team that choose their members.

Sonia looked at Luna with an angry look

Luna: Here are the teams

Luna and Geo

Bud and Zack

Pat and Sonia

Jack and Emiley

After the grouping the class started and finished in a sec

Geo to Sonia: That was a fast class.

Sonia with an angry tone: Luna is planning something to steal you away from me.

Geo: Calm down I love you and no one else's can stop me from liking you.

Sonia calmly: you're right.

As they kissed. Luna was ear dropping. We will see about that Geo. Enjoy it while it lasts Luna said.

Emiley was walking home. Jack caught up with her.

Jack: hey Emiley

Emiley: Hey jack

Jack: can I come over t…

Jack was cut by his hunter VG ringing. He answered as a screen popped out.

Jack: hey sis

Queen: what took you so long… who is that next to you?

Emiley: let me introduce myself my name is Emiley and I am jack's partner in his school assignment.

Queen: hehehe at last you found a girlfrien….

Jack hung up to prevent any further embarrassment. He was ready for his punishment from Queen

Emiley: Why did you hung up it

Jack Blushing: No it is nothing. Anyway where do you live?

Emiley: I live next to Luna's house. You

Jack: I live with my sister in WAZA HQ.

Emiley: cool

Jack: I am also a member of the starforce I am with Geo and

He was cut by Emiley saying: The same megaman that saved the earth three times.

Jack: yes

Emiley: can I meet him

Jack: sure

In Geo's house

The door was knocked

Hope: Geo can you get the door.

Okay mom geo replied

He opened the door th see jack and Emiley.

Geo: Hey jack and Emiley

Emiley: So you're megaman

Geo: yeah why are you asking

Emiley: no just a force of habit

Sonia saw them she rushed and said: hi jack and Emiley

Fine they replied.

Emiley: You three are a part of the Starforce. Okay I want to challenge one of you in a battle. How about you jack.

Jack: Okay

Em wave change Emily on air

Transcode Jack Corvus

Let us start said Emiley. She was wearing a brown jump suit with a eagle armor and helmet in her body. Now my name is Eagle Emily

Let us start .

Wiked falme JC said as falme balls formed but EE dodge all the balls

She disapperead and re appereared in front of jack and hiting him with her hand he flew and crashed through a truck. To slow she commented.

She waited some time then she went to check on jack. He wasn't there as he heard a voice saying: Never let your guard down

Corvus wings she was hit

Jack: who is slow now?

Not bad Emiley replied

Now Bird attack she said as many birds with sharp peaks attacked jack he barely dodged the eagle arrow she said as she charged with incredible speed toward jack. He was hit but he managed to get up.

Wait I am sensing something coming towards here.

Who they all asked

Red Joker R appeared and strike jack and emiley canceling their transformation.

Red Joker R: I am here to get my revenge on you megaman

Geo: Ok

Transcode: Megaman

Red JokerR: Red laser as a huge beam hit an off guard megaman cancelling the wave change.

Red Joker R: this is going to be easy.

A dark sword was about to hit Joker but luckily he dodged it.

Red Joker R: Who is there?

**This ends my chapter. I made it as long as possible rivew plz. Who do you think was the owner of this sword. Will geo regain his concentration. Will Jack confess to Emiley. What will Queen do to jack because he hung up on her.**


	5. New ally and an angered queen

Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I am going to try to decrease them as much as I can. Let us start shall we.

? : You're here

Red joker R: who are you? [His memory was erased after the explosion with ace]

?: all you should need to know about me is that my name is Solo. I am The last survivor of the murian tribe.

Geo and Sonia: Solo

Rouge: Hmm no one is going to defeat megaman but me

Geo: Thanks I guess Transco

He felt pain in his body

Sonia: I think you should leave this one to him

Geo: Ok

Jack and Emiley woke up but they were un able to fight.

Jack: I can't move

Emiley: Let us just hope that he will win.

Red joker R: I do not care all I care about is that I will destroy you. 'Dread laser". A huge beam hit Rouge as a huge laser hitted Rouge.

Red joker R: You're weak

Rouge: Think again you idiot. As solo appeared in front of him and hit him with his sword.

Rouge: is that all you got,….. Pathetic

Red joker R: I am amazed in how you dodged it I am just warming up. Let us start the real fun. "milli kick" he shouted as he rushed toward Rouge and hitted him with a series of kicks and punches. Rouge flew away and crashed through a building.

Rouge: not bad "flying knuckles" as a series of punches was heading to the Red joker R. somehow he managed to dodge them all.

Red joker R: is that all you've got. After the smoke disappeared Rouge was nowhere to be found. He continued: that was pretty easy.

Rouge break. A voice behind Red joker R as he was aatcked in the middle of the air

Rouge: Flying Knuckles as he was hit

Red joker R said before he was deleted: my master will get my revenge on you.

Geo: Master

Rouge changed to solo: I am ready for your master. Hmph

Geo: thanks Solo

Solo: whatever I am going to make sure that I will be the first one to defeat you.

Geo: yeah try your best.

Geo's hunter was ringing.

Ace: hey Geo

Geo: hey ace

Geo: I want to tell you something can you please findd Solo and tell him there is a gate that is opening in the place where you first met.

Solo: I am here.

Ace: oh great that was fast.

Solo: what do you want.

Ace: you have to come so I can show you.

Solo: Ok

Jack: I am coming to and am bring Emiley too.

Ace: hey jack for your own sake. Donot come your sister will kill you.

A door opened as queen opened it and shouted: Are you taking to jack

Ace: the jig is up. I have to close

Queen: If you hang up I am going to make this the last day of your….

Ace hung up.

Geo: Wow you sure made queen angry

Jack: sorry emiley I have to pass this time

Emiley: No problem. We can go out

Jack: On a date. He blushed

Emiley: if you want. she blushed

Mega: I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HUMANS AT ALL.

Harp knocked him with a bat and said: Let them have there moment

Sonia: that is a new weapon.

Emiley: Ok come pick me up at 8 o'clock

Jack: Ok

At WAZA HQ

Geo: Hey ace….

Geo was silent as he saw queen threatening him with his Mega Snacks. So he would tell her where Jack is.

Ace: Don't do anything to your boyfriend's favorite snacks

Queen: Tell me where jack is

Ace: I don't know ask Geo

Geo: What

Queen throwed the mega snacks back to ace as he eated it as quick as he can

Where is jack. Queen said with fire in her eyes

Geo gulped: he is on a date with emiley

Queen eyes widened: A Date

Solo: Pathatic a leader in the WAZA is tortured by his girlfriend by a stupid snack

Ace: NEVER CALL MEGA SNACKS STUPID THEY ARE THE MOST DELICIOUS INVENTION IN HISTORY.

Solo: Whatever… That is why I don't have girlfriends.

Ace: I hired a new member to the starforce come on in Pat

Geo and Sonia: Pat

Pat: So you were also a part of starforce geo and sonia

Ace: would you like to join us Solo

Solo: No I work alone

This ends my chapter. What do you think of it. What will the portal introduce to this world a someone or a something. What do you think queen will do to Jack. I am going to continue Luna's plan after the story of the portal. What do you think about pat joining the starforce.


	6. A portal uncovers Solo's History

**Thanks for the reviews Darkofficer. However these are mistakes that can't be easily detected. Anyways, Let us continue the story**

Ace: are you sure

Solo: I work alone

Ace sighed and said: Ok

Solo: can we get to work now?

Ace: ok. Alive video of a portal was shown.

Ace: Do you know what this is?

The portal was a black one with a Mu sign on it. The portal frame was grey and a massive energy was coming out from it.

Solo shouted: I have to seal it quickly

EM wave change Solo on Air

Rouge appeared and disappeared in an instant.

Geo: we should also go

Mega: yeah at last something awesome

At the portal

Solo with an angry tone: No I am too late said

Geo: What is the matter?

Solo: it is too late to stop it now

Geo: too late

As to beings appeared from a portal. A girl and a boy. The girl was wearing a green shirt with a Mu sign on its back. She had black hair. She had a hunter VG similar to solo's. Her hair was short to the neck and her eyes were black. She also wore a black pant.

As for the boy he was similar to solo in the hunter VG in the hair style although his hair color was golden color. He wore a black shirt and pant. His hunter VG is similar to solo but it had a weird looking device hanging from it.

The girl: I found you at last Solo

Solo: Hmph as he went to the wave world

The girl: you ran for me many years but you will not run now

EM wave change Sarah on Air she shouted

Her em waved to a girl with the same glasses as Solo but her jumping suit was black. She did not have the purple hand as Solo. The Mu Sign was on her helmet. She also had no glasses.

She disappeared going after Solo.

Geo: so her name is sarah

The boy: Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Savain.

Geo: ok Savain can you explain why is Sarah chasing rouge

Savain: Oh he didn't tell you. Should have seen that one coming. I'm Solo's Brother and Sarah is his girlfriend.

Geo shouted: Girlfriend.

Savain: that reaction is what makes me sure that he did not tell you.

Geo: Why did he try to seal you guys back?

Savain: It is a long story. So I will just summarize it. You see this key on my hunter VG. He pointed out on the key*

Mega: yeah what about it.

Savain: if it is present in the same world as he is in he will lose control of his body because of a crystal in Lalplace body called Mu X Stimulant. It gives him incredible power. The only thing that could seal this power is this power is this key

Geo: So it is makes him go out of control and seals the power. This is confusing. Wait. What might unleash his power? What might be the problem caused by an out of control rouge?

Savain: an out of control rouge will open the Mu Content and release Ra Mu.

Geo: Again

Savain: It is caused by making Solo so angry when he failed the Mu defender test.

Geo: Mu defender test?

Savain: He went nuts. He then transformed into Rouge X. When he was transformed 2 keys were created. I found one and he found one that he destroyed. I used to seal his power back.

Geo: So destroy it already

Savain: If I destroy it its presence will still be in this world.

Geo: Can we remove this crystal?

Savain: No it is impossible

Geo: How did Lalplace get this crystal?

Savain: easy he ate it

Mega: So I am not the only one to eat stuff right Geo. He looked at him with an angry face.

Geo: Lalplace ate 1 crystal you ate An OOP art and Andromeda key.

Mega: Fine.

Geo: Wait Solo is short tempered will Sarah make him angry

Savain: We have to find him.

Meanwhile with Rouge and the em wave change of Sarah

Rouge: quit following me, Sarah

Sarah: No and my new name is Dark

Rouge with an angry tone: I said stop following me

Dark: No

Rouge: . I said STOP FOLLOWING ME.

His glasses disappeared and changed to black color. His armor is now shadow armor grey colored with the Mu sign on his forehead. His purple hand was now in both hands. The red lines on his body changed to a golden color.

With Geo and Savain

Mega: I am feeling an enormous power, take care kid.

Geo: I can feel it too.

Savain: I think Sarah angered Rouge.

Geo: we have to hurry.

Transcode Megaman

EM Wave Change Savain on air

He appeared the some as dark except with a glass similar to solo and he was wearing a gray jumping suit and had a purple aura around his left hand. Now my name is Thunder

Mean while

Dark: Don't hurt your girlfriend

Rouge X: you are not my girlfriend. I don't have one. I am going to wipe you out of existence for saying that.

He was approaching her as she was slowly moving back.

Suddenly a voice said: Mega Buster

A blast hit rouge X but not even making him blink and with no scratch.

Rouge X: Hmph….. Knuckle crusher

As many knuckles hit Megaman canceling his change. For Thunder he sneaked behind and started to activate the key. However two blades appeared and hitted him. The key flew away as the swords disappeared. Rouge X held the key as he was about to crush it he heard

"Shock Note"

"Tarus Flame"

"Gemini Thunder"

"Acid Laser"

"Water Dragon"

"Wicked Flame"

"Goron Eye"

"Mu Dark Ball" [from Dark]

Rouge X didn't move as he received all the attacks.

All: "we got him"

As the smoke cleared nothing happened to Rouge X.

All: What

Rouge X: where is the key?

The explosion made the key fly next to Savain

Savain: got it

Rouge turned as he saw that the key was activated.

Rouge X: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He disappeared and an unconscious Solo appeared.

Savain: We pulled it off *he fainted*

**What do you think about Rouge X? Do you think he will return? Do you think Geo is Ok? Is there anything that will stop Rouge X if he lost control again? Can you find any mistakes? Hope you like my chapter…**


	7. A master is reviled

What do you think of my last chapter?

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create and the story anything else belongs to capcom in all my stories.**

Let us continue

Ace: quickly we have to take them to the hospital.

As WAZA ambulance came and took Geo, Solo, and Savain.

Sonia was sitting next to Geo's bed while Sarah was next to Solo.

Sarah: Solo…

Sonia: Geo…

?: What enormous power I will force him to join my side.

In the Hospital

Mega: Can you stop making sad face and focu…..

Harp stopping him and said: you know I have a nice brand new chainsaw for you if you didn't SHUT UP you mutt.

Mega: Try me

Harp and mega stared at each other until Harp got out the chainsaw.

Mega: Sorry ma'am

Harp: that's more like it.

Sonia shouted: CAN YOU STOP ARGUING

Harp: sorry Sonia…

She didn't care because she knew Sonia was angry.

Savain was not damaged as he was only hit by a blade so he was fully recovered.

Savain puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder and said: don't worry he will pull it through

Sarah: I know but I am the reason that he is.

She stopped as Solo woke up.

Sarah: Solo

Sarah hugged him which made Solo blush

Solo: get away from me

Sarah: Why?

Solo: I know I am going to regret it but I am going to give you two another chance.

Savain: thanks solo it means a lot

Sarah: for me you mean as a girlfriend

Solo: *nodded* but if you run and tell anyone I am going to…

Sarah ran from happiness to spread the news

Solo: when will I ever learn?

Savain: you know I never saw her happy as she is now. He left the room. Ace entered.

Solo: What do you want?

Ace: I just heard good news from Sarah and you say you never had a girlfriend.

Solo: shut up

Ace: want a mega snack?

Solo: I do not want the stupid snack

Ace: Stupid.

They started to argue. Jack entered holding hands with Emiley. Queen was watching through the security cameras.

Queen was surprised to see jack holding hands with Emiley.

She rushed down to get a chance to meet her.

Queen: Hello what was it again

Emiley: it is Emiley

Queen: yeah right so your Jack's girlfriend.

Emiley blushed: Girlfriend. Yeah pretty much.

Jack: sis sorry for hanging up that day.

Queen: don't sweat it.

Jack: by the way congrats Solo.

Solo: she also told you ugh… when I see her…. I am gonna..

Sarah entering: your gonna what

Solo: *rethinking* 

Solo's body started to glow and cuts were formed.

Ace: everybody out.

They all rushed out.

After that a light appeared and after a minute the light disappeared.

Sarah rushed in to check on Solo but Solo was nowhere to be found.

Sarah: solo….

Geo finally woke up and was fully recovered. He then went to congratulate Sarah.

Geo: hey sarah congrats….

He saw sarah crying on the floor.

Geo and Sonia: what happened.

Ace: Solo disappeared.

Geo: WHAT. We have to find him.

After hours of searching they returned to WAZA with no clue where solo went. Every one returned except Savain.

Geo: we searched all around echo ridge but there weren't any clues. I hope that Savain found something.

Sarah: Solo.

A police officer entered and said: Ace, there is someone that needs you. He pressed a button as Dealer's king appeared.

Ace: dealer is back

King: no my team is now kwon as Dealer's reinforcement. I think you might know him a picture of Rouge X has appeared.

Sarah: what have you done to him you idiot.

King: you're angry now see this. Rouge X was carrying Savain.

Geo: Savain.

Rouge X took the key and destroyed it.

Rouge X: I will know revive Ra Mu. *laughs evilly*

Sarah: wake up solo how could you do this to your brother?

Rouge X: I don't care.

The transmission was over.

Sarah: Solo…

Geo: we have to stop him before he revives Ra Mu.

What do you think about this chapter? Do you think that Geo will defeat rouge X. Stay tuned


	8. An epic battle and a hint of kindness

**How do you think Geo and the others will save Solo? We won't actually I know but you won't until I complete the story**.

Geo and the others rushed to search for Solo.

Geo: damn it we can't find him.

Ace: it is better to search in teams.

Ace: Team A will Sonia, Geo, Jack and I will search in the North of Echo Ridge. Team B will include Emiley, Pat, Queen, and Sarah will search in the south. OK

All: OK

**With Team A**

Mega: if he wants to revive Ra Mu won't he need the OOP arts inside me [A/N Geo still has the three OOP arts]

Megaman: yeah. So he will search for us.

Acid Ace: OK don't let your guard down.

"Pathetic" a voice said behind Jack Corvus

Jack Corvus turned around as he saw Rouge X.

Rouge X: Rouge Breaker. Rouge launched 4 waves with his sword. {2 diagonal waves making an X sign and one vertical, one horizontal}

Jack Corvus was stunned so he couldn't dodge it. He received all the attacks. He flew away and his wave change was cancelled.

Jack: with… only … one… attack.

Acid Ace: he is unbelievably strong.

Jack pressed a button in his Hunter VG and sends a help message to his sister and then fainted.

**With Team B**

Gemini Sparks: there is no sign of him.

Dark: we have to continue.

Queen Hunter VG started ringing.

She opened the message and said: the others are in trouble.

Dark: What do you mean?

Queen Vigro: Rouge X appeared.

Dark: Rouge X

Eagle Emily: we have to save them.

Gemini Sparks: of course.

**Meanwhile as team B was rushing towards Team A**

Geo: Solo. Wake up. Stop it.

Ace: it is no use.

Rouge X: he is right now that the key is destroyed no one can stop me. So you can just give me the OOP arts and I might reconsider keeping you alive.

Ace: no way "wing blade"

Ace rushed towards Rouge X.

Rouge disappeared and reappeared behind Ace.

Rouge: I am going to finish you OFF. Secret Mu Attack #1: Rouge Torture. Harp note jumped try to push Ace out of the way but they were both engulfed.

The only thing Geo could here is Ace and Sonia yelling in pain as the hole disappeared. Ace and Sonia were on the floor as acid and Harp was trying to wake them up again.

Megaman: You bastard.

Megaman: How many secret attacks do you have?

Rouge X: 5. But you won't see any other because I am going to kill you know.

Megaman: we will see about that Battle Card: Wide sword.

Rouge X: You think you can harm me with that think again. "Rouge blades" as 2 blades appeared in Rouge X's hand.

He rushed toward Megaman sliced him with the swords. Megaman flew away

Rouge X: now is my chance. Secret Mu Attack #1: Rouge Torture. Another hole engulfed Megaman.

Megaman screamed: .

He fell and his transformation was canceled. Rouge X was heading towards Megaman but he heard many voices shouting.

"Gemini Thunder"

"Dark Wind" [from dark]

"Rain Water"

"Flying Birds"

Rouge evaded the attack easily.

Rouge X: can't even take an advantage of a surprise attack.

All: What.

Sonia: He defeated all 4 starforce members.

Rouge X: yes now is my turn to attack. Secret Mu Attack #2: Rouge Multiplier Crusher.

All of them were taken to a planet the planet was surrounded by many Rouge Xs. All the Rouges shouted "Flying Knuckles X"

They received the attacks and returned to Earth with all their transformations cancelled. They all fainted except Sarah.

Rouge: that was easy

Sarah: Rouge *panting* don't *panting* do it.

Rouge X: looks like you are the only one that has some energy left. That doesn't matter because now I will destroy you. Secret Mu Attack #1: Rou…..

Sarah closed her eyes wishing she would wake up from this nightmare. She was surprised nothing happened she opened her eyes as she saw Rouge X standing in front of her yelling.

Sarah: Solo.

**Inside Rouge X's mind**

Solo: STOP

A soul was standing in front of him and said finish her off.

Solo: NO

The soul: how dare you defy the soul of the Mu X Stimulant [MXS]?

Solo: I don't care you won't take control of my body.

MXS: we will see.

The MXS rushed toward Solo and engulfed him.

Solo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

MXS: you give up.

Solo: No

MXS: ok I have to kill you to gain full control of this body.

Solo: you won't defeat me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Solo started to glow.

Solo: I won't let you kill Sarah

Transcode Rouge.

MXS: how I took your power to em wave change.

Rouge: I know I can't destroy you but I can knock you out for some time. "Flying Knuckle"

MXS was knocked out cold.

Back to the north of Echo Ridge

Rouge X returned to Solo.

Sarah: Solo… your back.*she fainted*

Solo ran to ace activated the help signal in Ace's device. [The Em beings were conscious]

Eagle: what are you doing.

Mega: how could you beat everyone that easily?

Harp: are you okay?

Acid: what did you do to Ace's Hunter.

Dark wizard was like Lalplace: "…."

Gemini: Can you answer all these questions for god sakes.

Corvus: Jack. Are you alright?

Vigro: What can we do to beat you?

Solo: I can't answer all these questions. I've sent a help message to the WAZA HQ. Tell them next time I might not be able to control the MXS.

Transcode Rouge.

Rouge disappeared and went back to Dealers reinforces base.

**With Rouge**

Rouge: I need to save Savain quickly.

Rouge disappeared and reappeared in Savain's dungeon.

He carried him to WAZA HQ and left the security cameras got the picture of this video.

After an hour, Rouge returned to Rouge X.

King: how dare you free the prisoner?

Rouge X: it wasn't my fault. Solo, he knocked me out.

King: no problem I just want to make sure? Did you finish him off?

Rouge X: yes now his body is under my control.

King: we have to get ready for their next attack since Savain can tell them where the base is.

**Meanwhile**

Mega was explaining the situation to the starforce who were in bed except Sarah she recovered fast: Rouge told me to tell you that next time he might not be able to control the MXS.

Sarah: it is true after he attacked as and all of you were down I saw him in his normal form before I fainted

Geo: MXS

A police officer ran in and said: we found Savain.

All: what?

Sarah: he was imprisoned by King.

Police Staff: I think we took a video of what happened.

A video was played as Solo appeared laid Savain on the ground and disappeared.

Sarah: Solo…

**After 1 week they all recovered and were ready to go attack King's hide out including Savain. They were also joined by Luna and Bud. However, King has revived many warriors.**

Red Joker R: they are coming.

Diamond Ice R: I can feel them too.

Spade Magnes R: I am going to electrify them to death.

Club Strong: I am going to crush them.

Rouge X: let us attack when they are here.

**What do you think of this Chapter? Do you think they could beat all of them? Will this be the end of the starforce? Will Sarah help them in defeating Rouge X?**


	9. Epic battles and a return of an ally

**Was this the end of Solo? Did MXS destroy him? Are you happy with the story so far? Are you bored from my questions? This chapter is going to be long, sorry.**

Mega: if we went there we might lose epically after what Rouge X did to us last time… I don't think he will be alone… Oh Just take care, kid.

Megaman: Ok mega.

Acid ace: we are going in.

The entered the secret base as Savain was leading them.

They suddenly heard a voice saying: so you had the guts to come to you doom. He then grinned.

They turned around and said: Rouge X

Dark: please Solo wake up your stronger to be controlled by a soul. Wake up please.

Tears started to fall out of Sarah's eyes.

Rouge X: you are just wasting your time. I vanquished that pest you call Solo hahahahaha.

Dark: It can't be… you will pay for that.

Acid Ace: give it up its 11 against one you have no chance.

Rouge X: who said I was alone.

Spade Magnes R, Diamond Ice R, Red Joker R, and Club Strong R appeared they attacked queen Ophica at one time cancelling her transformation.

Megaman: you bastard...What

Megaman: Red Joker I saw Rouge deleting you.

Red Joker R: yes but I was revived by my master… Prepare to Die.

Acid Ace: Harp Note and Gemini Spark will take on Diamond Ice R. Tarus Fire and Jack Corvus will take on Club Strong. Eagle Emily and Queen Vigro will take on Spade Magnes. Dark and Thunder will take on Red Joker R. Megaman and I will take on Rouge X.

All: Ok.

**With Harp Note and Gemini Spark**

Gemini Spark: Ready Harp Note.

Harp Note: Ready

Diamond Ice R: I am going to delete you two. "Ice Hammer"

She rushed toward them with her hammer but they easily dodged it.

Harp Note: "Shock Note" as a music note made out of thunder hitted Diamond Ice R.

Diamond Ice R: Is that all you've got please.

Harp Note smiling: Just try moving.

Diamond Ice R: what did you do to me? She tried to move but was paralyzed

Harp Note: Your turn Gemini Spark.

Gemini Spark: Ok… "Electric Sword"

Gemini Rushed towards Diamond Ice and slashed him two times {Gemini Spark black and Gemini Spark White}

Diamond Ice: What? She was flying away

Gemini Spark: we are not over yet "Gemini thunder"

Diamond Ice R: was hit and crashed to the floor.

For a second they thought they won.

Harp Note: Now let us help the others.

Gemini Spark: Ok

Diamond Ice R: we are not over yet. "Battle card: Ice panel"

The floor under them changed to ice.

Gemini Spark White: what will his do?

Diamond Ice R: wait and See "Freeze wind"

Harp Note and Gemini Spark were stunned and they froze and couldn't move.

Diamond Ice R: I am going to get rid of this annoying girl first. "Ice Hammer"

Gemini Spark White: Sonia!

Harp Note closed her eyes and wished that she wouldn't get hurt however she didn't feel a thing she opened her eyes and saw Gemini Spark blocking the attack.

Diamond Ice R: how did you break free you idiot.

Gemini Spark White: no one hurts my friends and gets away with it especially if it was my best friend's girl friend.

Gemini Spark white: Now let us use our secret weapon Gemini Spark Black as black nodded.

Both Gemini: "Gemini Fusion"

The fused together to form a warrior with 2 colors black and white with 2 rocket hands his power doubled and he had 2 electric swords in his back.

Diamond Ice R: What is this massive power?

Gemini Sparks fused: Call me Gemini Lightening

Harp Note: Wow.

Gemini lightening: you will feel the wrath of trying to attack her…

Diamond Ice R: I don't care even if your were 5 times stronger I am going to destroy you.

Gemini lightening: we will see about that? "Dual lightening wrath" Gemini lightening shot his 2 metallic hands which hitted him directly. His hands returned to him and then got out the 2 swords from his back pointing them a diamond ice R as a lightening beam shot out hitting Diamond Ice R deleting him.

Diamond Ice R: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You might have beaten me but the others will get my revenge for me.

Gemini lightening: we will see about that…

Harp Note: that was awesome.

Gemini lightening: thanks let us go check on the others.

Harp Note: you are not bad. Can you form a brother band with me and train me please. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Gemini lightening: ok.

Harp Note: yay… lets go check on the others.

**Meanwhile with Tarus fire and Jack Corvus {this is going to be fast since wood is weak against fire}**

Club Strong R: "Hammer attack" he rushed and started hitting the ground and he finely stopped Tarus Fire was injured but stood and said: is that all you've got.

Jack Corvus: "Wicked Flame" as fire hitted Club Strong R. Club Strong R was jumping from pain he turned to Tarus fire as he said: "Flame Tower"

It was a bull sight however Club Strong R was not deleted.

Club Strong R: you are going to pay for that. "Wind Tornadoes" 2 tornadoes were going against so jack Corvus dodged it while Tarus fire said: "Tarus Charge"

Tarus Fire charged full speed breaking the tornado and hitting Club Strong R with full power. Club Strong R crashed down at the floor.

Tarus Fire: it is time to end this. "Tarus Flame"

Jack: "Wing Blade"

Club Strong R was deleted as Gemini Lightening and Harp Note reached them.

Harp Note: are you guys alright.

Tarus fire: yeah

Jack pointing at Gemini Lightening: Who's that and why do I sense huge amount of power from him.

Gemini Lightening: It's me Pat.

Both surprised: Pat

Harp Note: I will explain later. Let us check on the others.

**With Queen Vigro and Eagle Emily**

Spade Magnes R: "Electric Gravity Sword" he slashes queen Vigro and Eagle Emily paralyzing them.

Eagle Emily: we are in big trouble

Queen Vigro: yeah but we can't give up

Eagle Emily: you are receiving twice the damage twice as I am since you're water attributed.

Queen Vigro: I know but we can't let them down.

Spade Magnes R: "Rocket Launchers"

Two rickets appeared as it hitted both of them as the smoke disappeared there was a barrier around them.

Eagle Emily: that barrier card was just on time now for my special power. "Attribute Change: Wood Grass EE"

She changed her whole armor color to green.

Wood Grass EE: "Wood bomb" she threw a bomb towards Spade Magnes R he received the attack and was on the floor.

Queen Vigro: "Hydra Dragon" "Water Rain"

The rain stunned Spade Magnes R while the Dragon enclosed him in a bubble.

Queen: This is your chance Wood Grass EE.

Wood Grass EE: ok "Elemental Cyclone" she rolled as a tornado and hitted Spade Magnes R with all she got however he wasn't deleted.

Spade Magnes R: now I have had it. "Self-Destru…"

The girls were screaming but there was no explosion. They focused on Spade Magnes R and saw an electric sword throw his chest. Spade Magnes R was deleted and they saw Harp Note, Tarus Fire, Gemini Lightening {they didn't know who was he}, and Jack Corvus.

Wood Grass EE: thanks for the save but one question who is that. She pointed at Gemini Lightening.

Gemini Lightening sighed and said: I am Pat.

Queen Vigro: Pat. How did you become that strong?

Harp Note: I will explain later. Let us check on the others.

**With Dark and Thunder**

Red Joker R: "Gigantic Tower" he hits his hand in the floor as building appeared however they dodged it.

Thunder: "Thunder Storm"

Dark: "Mu Darkness Galaxy"

The Thunder hitted Red Joker R and paralyzed him while the Mu

Darkness Galaxy hitted him making him fly away.

Red Joker R: No way you two can beat me. "Milli-kick" he rushed towards thunder and gave him a couple of kicks and punches but thunder said before getting attacked "Lightening Speed"

His speed became incredible and dodged all the attacks.

Red Joker R: What?

Thunder: Dark let us do this.

Dark: Yes

Thunder: "The Lightening Flash"

Dark: "Unstoppable Darkness"

Thunder disappeared and reappeared few meters before Red Joker R with incredible speed and the attack hitted him as he went through Red Joker R's body.

Red Joker R: Ahhhhhhhh.

Then he was engulfed by total darkness. Dark and Thunder entered the hole with him.

Red Joker R: I am going to destroy you even in this place. "Dread Laser" but nothing happened.

Red Joker R: What happened?

Dark: All your weapons are deactivated here and your life will decrease each second as it drains energy from you and gives it to Thunder along with my powers when we are here.

Red Joker R: WHAT?

Thunder: it is over for you "Dark Thunder"

Lightning bolts from everywhere attacked him deleting him.

Red Joker R: No I can't fail again… he was deleted.

The others reached them after the battle.

All: are you 2 alright

Thunder: yeah but ….

He was cut by Gemini Lightening saying: "before you say anything I am PAT.

Thunder: Ok that answers my question.

Sarah: we have to go to assist Megaman and Acid Ace.

They rushed to them.

**With Acid Ace and Megaman**

Megaman: Rouge wake up.

Rouge X: hahahahaha.

Acid Ace: what's too funny? Are you laughing because your team butts were kicked?

Rouge X: No. After seeing your friend I have decided who will face me.

Ace: Who

Rouge X: all of you… Starting with you two "Mu Secret Attack #3: Mu legendary Combination"

He rushed towards Acid Ace as they both disappeared.

**With Acid Ace**

Rouge X was beating the hell out of him.

"Rouge Break X"

"Rouge Wave X"

"Rouge Dual Blade"

"Flying Knuckle X"

"Knuckle Crusher X"

All these attack hitted a stunned Acid Ace.

**They returned to Geo.**

Megaman: ACE

Ace was on the floor his transformation cancelled and was bleeding from his face.

Megaman: You are going to PAY… Finalize Black ACE

Rouge X: that power can't beat me.

The others came and saw ace.

Queen Vigro: ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Queen Vigro: you are going to pay.

Rouge X thinking: why is there a huge power between these losers?

Rouge X: Hmph. "Mu secret attack #4: Rouge torture Full Power Impact"

Dark: "Dark Disappearance"

Gemini Lightening: "Lightening Unbreakable Barrier"

The others were engulfed as the fell to the floor after the attack with their transformations cancelled.

Rouge X: what only 9 are down [Including Luna]

Dark: Rouge X

Gemini Lightening: YOU BASTARD

Gemini Lightening fell to his knees.

Gemini Lightening: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT.

Rouge X: So you were the source of this power.

Gemini Lightening completely changed Black.

Gemini Lightening: "Lightening HELL kick"

Gemini Lightening was spinning like a wheel to him he tried to dodge to but Dark said: Darkness Paralyze. She paralyzed Rouge X and he received the attack. Rouge X was angry.

Rouge X: How can you?

Rouge X: time for the last Mu attack.

Rouge X was flowing with dark energy. Secret Mu Attack #5:….."

Rouge X suddenly shouted: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Inside Rouge X's mind {everything that was said could be heard by Gemini Lightening and Dark as Rouge X was shouting}**

Solo was over the MXS.

MXS: get off me

Solo: not until I get my body back.

MXS: you could never use this body well.

Solo: Yes I can.

MXS: GET OFF.

Solo: No I won't let you kill Sarah.

MXS: since when did you care about her?

Solo: I cared about here all along in fact I Love her.

Back to Dark and Gemini Lightening

Dark: he loves me.

Dark: don't give up Solo you can do it. I love you too.

**Back to Solo and MXS**

Solo happily: she heard everything I said…

MXS: what is this power?

Solo ran towards MXS and entered his body.

Solo: I am going to take control no

MXS: nooooooooooo

MXS soul disappeared.

**Back to Gemini Lightening and Dark**

**Rouge X settled down**

Dark: is that you Rouge?

Rouge X: Hmph yes.

Dark rushed and kissed Rouge X. Rouge X blushed while Gemini Lightening was smiling returning half white again.

Gemini Lightening: So you now control the MXS.

Solo: yeah

In the middle of the battle between Rouge X and Gemini Lightening and Dark that was minutes ago. King sneaked and got the OOP arts from Omega-xis and he activated the portal. The Mu continent appeared as Ra Mu entered this world.

King: nothing will stop me know.

All three: we have a big battle.

**Sorry about how long this chapter is. Did you like it? Do you want to see Rouge X: Secret Mu attack no.5?**


	10. The End of a Big Secret

Ra Mu is released? Solo is back? Is this the end of MXS? How and who will defeat Ra Mu?

Let us start…

Ra Mu: RARRRRRRRRR.

Gemini Lightening: "Dual Thunder"

Dark: "Mu Dark Ball"

Rouge X: Mu Secret Attack #1: Rouge Torture"

All the attacks hitted Ra Mu the smoke cleared as 2 hands appeared grabbing Dark and Gemini Lightening.

Rouge X: Dark "Mu Secret Attack #2: Rouge Multiplier Crusher"

Ra Mu was taken to another world leaving Dark and Gemini Lightening in the real world.

As they returned one of Ra Mu's hand was cut.

Ra Mu: RARRRRRRR

His hand regenerated.

Rouge X: Damn it the attack wasn't powerful enough.

Ra Mu shot a huge laser that hitted Rouge X cancelling his transformation but not going out cold.

Dark: Solooooooooooooo

Solo: how can I lose?

Dark: you will pay for that. "Unstoppable Darkness"

Ra Mu was engulfed.

Dark: Gemini Lightening enter with me.

They entered

Inside the hole

Dark: I am going to give you my power and absorb Ra Mu's power and give it to you. Then use your strongest attack to hit him you will know the name of the attack when you have all the energy in this place.

Gemini Lightening: Ok

Ra Mu tried to shot the laser but nothing happened.

Gemini: "Dark Lightening Storm"

Ra Mu was engulfed with another Dark ball as thunders hitted it and Ra Mu.

Gemini Lightening: Now "Explode"

The ball exploded and then the smoke disappeared Ra Mu wasn't down but had many scratches.

Dark: One more time with all his power in your hand you can defeat him now.

Gemini: Ok. What is this power?

Power flowed inside Gemini.

Gemini: "Dark Lightening Storm full power"

However the attack was too strong for Gemini Lightening to control. As a result the attack was reversed hitting him and Dark.

Dark and Gemini Lightening shouted in pain.

Back To Solo.

Sarah and Pat were on the floor unconscious.

Solo shouted: Sarah.

Ra Mu moved towards Sarah's unconscious body and carried her and was about to strike when suddenly.

Transcode Rouge X

Rouge transformed into Rouge X as anger power flowed into him

He rushed and slashed Ra Mu twice with his sword two hug slashes in Ra Mu's Body.

Ra Mu: RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Rouge X: So this is how Megaman feel trying to protect the people he cared about.

He looked at Sarah. When suddenly he heard a voice behind him saying: Tribe On: Tribe King. Tribe King MM appeared.

Tribe King MM: Rouge X I won't let you destroy anyone. "Elemental Slash"

Three waves rushed toward Rouge X as he dodged them all.

Rouge X: WTH what are you doing let's focus on Ra Mu.

Tribe King MM: you are back and can control the Mu X stimulant. Ok "Tribe Triangle"

The three tribe's symbol appeared as he slashed lines into them

Tribe King MM: "GO"

Rouge X: "Mu Secret attack #5: Mu Continent Rouge Bomb"

Rouge X raised his hand as a Mu continent appeared above him. The continent was covered in a Dark Aura.

Rouge X: "GO"

Both attacks hitted Ra Mu causing a huge explosion actually Deleting Ra Mu

Tribe King MM: yeah we did it. He returned to Megaman again

Mega: as if there were any doubts. Ok I admit it I thought this will be my end.

Megaman laughed.

Rouge X: stop laughing we need to get out of here before this station is destroyed. [I forgot to say that the secret base of the King was in space]

Megaman: Ok but were is king.

King was trying to escape but megaman shouted: "battle card: whistle"

King was pulled towards megaman. Megaman caught him.

Megaman: No you are done for.

King: you think.

An automatic voice was heard. "Self Destruct in 5 minutes"

Megaman: 5 minutes but we can't carry them all to WAZA in 5 minutes.

He looked to 9 unconscious bodies on the floor.

King: hahahahaha as he pressed button making him disappear and he was saying: we will meet again Megaman.

Rouge X: we have to carry them quickly.

A voice: can we help.

They turned around to see Wolf Wood, Kong Fuu Kid, Cancer Bubble, and Cygnus Wings.

Megaman: hey and thanks.

Wolf Wood carried Luna and Queen. Kong Fuu kid carried Savain and Bud. Cancer Bubble carried Emiley. Cygnus Wind carried Pat and Jack. Megaman carried Sonia in a bribal way and Rouge X carried Sarah the same way as Megaman.

The rushed out as they saw the station explode.

Megaman: we made it.

Back in WAZA HQ's Hospital they all regained their conscious except Luna, Savain and Sarah while jack and Emiley were fully recovered.

Sonia in her bed: Geo you are a hero.

Geo: actually I wouldn't have done it without Solo.

Sonia's eye widened: Solo.

Geo: he finally controlled MXS.

Ace in his bed: this is an addition to our team.

Queen: ace you shouldn't talk. You are injured.

Ace: you too so it is even.

Jack and Emily: you 2 are being silly.

They looked at each other and kissed.

Queen: FINALLY

Sonia: I can't believe it.

Pat also in bed: Yeah I fought with him and Dark against Ra Mu.

Sonia: Ok but I wasn't talking about that I was talking about Jack and Emily

Pat: Ok

Geo left the room laughing

Sonia: you know Pat we still didn't form our brother band.

Pat: ok wait… here done.

Sonia: thanks. You know that these injuries won't make you escape trying to train me, right.

Pat with an anime sweat drop: Ok a promise is a promise.

Sonia: thank you.

Luna regained her consciousness: where am I?

Bud in his bed with a sign of relief: you are awake.

Sarah and Savain woke up: Where is Solo?

Pat: he is on the roof.

Sarah: we will go to him.

Jack: okay but be careful

With Solo

Solo: The power that was flowing in me when I was protecting Sarah. That's why I could never beat Megaman because he was surrounded with friends. Do you think that Lalplace.

Lalplace: …

Solo: I expected your answer.

Sarah and Savain entered. Sarah ran toward Solo and hugged him causing Solo to blush.

Savain: did I miss something.

Solo: yeah I love Sarah

Savain and Sarah: so you will stop being a jerk.

Solo: A jerk

Savain: yeah everyone out there think you are a jerk.

Solo began to think.

Solo: I have an idea! In this word there is something called brother band. Would you like to form a brother band with me? Then we can form a team.

Savain and Sarah: Ok

They formed a brother band

Sarah: what should we name our team?

Solo: how about "The Murian Tribe Survivors"

Savain: that is a great name.

Back with the others

The new Team entered the room where everyone was sitting.

Savain: I would like to tell you that Solo formed a brother band with us.

All except the new team: WHAT SOLO FORMED A BROTHERBAND

Solo: why are you all surprised? After the power that flowed in me while protection Sarah ad Savain I finally knew the meaning of brother band.

Geo: congrats Solo.

Solo: yeah whatever.

They all laughed.

Lalplace: Finally I can talk.

All EM being: YOU CAN SPEAK

Lalplace: yeah but I can't if Solo hated Friendship and that include all the Mu EM beings. For example Darkless

All: who is that?

"Me" said a voice from Sarah's Hunter VG. She looked like Lalplace except black aura.

Lalplace: and Thunder King

Sonia: let me guess Savain Wizard.

"Yeah that's right" appeared a wizard that looked like Lalplace with a yellow aura.

Ace: ok that's it for introductions will you three join our team lead by Dr. Goodall.

All three: OK

Sarah and Savian: who is she?

Solo: an old women and the leader of the Doctors in WAZA HQ.

Dr. Goodall: Arthur, now we have more members in our team.

This ends my first story? Hope you like it?

Next Story: The Rise of the Starforce or maybe a talk show.

See you till then… Peace Out


End file.
